Bottles, Closets and French Kisses
by Peach Blossoms421
Summary: An innocent little game of 'Truth or Dare' suddenly ended up a lot more interesting ... and steamier ... [oneshot] [SxS]


Another one-shot from me… Because I was bored.

This story is told mostly from Sakura's point of view. Nothing to do with magic or the cards. They're just normal 17-year-olds.

Disclaimer – You guys know the drill… Cardcaptor Sakura does not, did not and never will belong to me.

* * *

Chestnut brown hair… 

Amber eyes…

Tanned skin…

And a wolfish smirk…

Those are the qualities Li Syaoran… the most infuriating person that ever lived in the history of … eh … well, he's the most irritating person I've ever met since I came to this Earth.

People actually think he's 'hot' and 'sexy'?

Who the hell said that?

Oh, wait … his fangirls … and why does he have fangirls again?

Heck, like I would know.

And how did we end up in this … um, awkward position again?

And could someone remind me why his face just a few centimeters away from mine, please?

And why the hell are we trapped in this super cramped up damned closet while the stupid light bulb won't even do its job?

Oh yeah … now I remember …

Tomoyo and Eriol … I swear I'm going to get back at them for this!

After all that I've done to get them to confess their undying love for each other and getting it all on tape as a little memento? Yeah, that was such a Tomoyo-thing to do but, I was bored...

Oh, I am _SO_ going to get back at them for this.

Whose idea was it to play 'truth or dare'?

Tomoyo…

And then the bottle landed on this idiot over here.

He stupidly chose 'dare'.

And Eriol dared him to spend 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with innocent little me in this damned closet.

Hell yeah, I'm going to get back at them.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET**

"Okay, first minute gone…" Eriol said while looking at his watch.

"I wonder what they're doing inside…" Tomoyo asked while putting her thumb under her chin.

"Who knows …" Eriol replied with his trademark Cheshire-cat smile.

"You guys _ARE_ aware of the fact that Sakura's going to skin you alive once she gets out… right?" Rika wondered while giving out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it," Tomoyo answered.

"Did you know that the game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' was invented by ancient male Egyptians who tried to get wives by entering …" Guess who said that…

"Shut up! Everyone's had enough of your lies!" Chiharu shouted, while trying to strangle Yamazaki, who was still smiling…

"You guys remember that we did the same thing for Yamazaki and Chiharu?" Laughed Naoko.

Chiharu blushed, Yamazaki continued to grin some more, and the others laughed.

* * *

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

I can hear faint laughing from outside. My 'friends' are probably laughing their heads off right now.

"Getting comfortable? Kura-chan?"

And here comes his irritating voice.

"As a matter of fact, no. And I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that."

"Aww… why not? I think it's cute."

"No one called me Kura-chan since I was ten! You think I want you to start now?!"

Yup, this guy was a royal pain.

"Oh really? Then consider it an honor that I'll be calling you that from now on,"

Remind me to tell Tomoyo to equip her closets with sharp knives later, okay?

I let out a sarcastic laugh …

"Haha. You're _SO_ hilarious, Li."

"But of course."

He pushed me against the wall … that was unexpected …

"But I'm not trying to be hilarious here, sweetheart."

"Eh, what are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said while giving me the infamous 'Li Syaoran' smirk.

And the next thing I know, his lips were on mine.

And my eyes fluttered shut ...

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET … AGAIN**

"Only five minutes left,"

"Hey, hey! I think I hear something!"

"They probably couldn't take their hands off of each other now!" Naoko had no idea how right she was...

* * *

**INSIDE THE CLOSET ... AGAIN**

Well, yeah, we were still kissing.

You may be asking why were doing this ... making-out with the person I hated the most ...

Why'd you ask me? He was the one who started!

But strangely enough...

I _liked_ it.

He gently bit my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly granted.

Then soon after, we were in a fierce tongue battle. He lifted me off the ground by a few inches, which caused me to automatically wrap my legs against his hips. My back was against the wall.

I _moaned_.

One of his hands were on my hip, the other was flat on the wall to support himself.

Then, that hand went to the back of my head and tipped it. And now, he was leaving butterfly kisses on my neck, biting softly here and there.

His mouth rode up again, now nearing my ears. He bit and licked...

And I moaned some more... Oh God, he is _so, so ... _**Argh**! I can't even think properly! ...

He blew onto my ear, giving me sensations I have never ever felt before... And then he kissed me full on the mouth again.

I swear, after he takes off his lips from mine, I'm going to smack him so hard, he'll be unconscious for weeks!

But now... I'll let him continue. _THEN_, I'll smack him so hard he'll be unconscious for weeks...

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET ... ONCE AGAIN ...**

"One minute left…"

"50 seconds… 40 seconds… 30… 20… 10…"

"5…4…3…2…1... OPEN THE DOORS!"

They opened it… and wanna know what they found?

Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran… sworn enemies for life…

Making-out like there's no tomorrow…

"Ohohohohohohohoho!!!" I guess you already know who said that…

* * *

Another one-shot… because I'm always bored… was it short? Because this was TOTALLY random… Since they were still fully-clothed, (re-reads chapter again), yup, they're still fully-clothed, I consider this as T-Rated. 

I was planning to make a T x E one-shot but it turned into an S x S one.

The part where Syaoran pushed Sakura against the wall and called her 'sweetheart'. Honestly, I even thought of making a lemon … but I don't think that I'm qualified for that yet, according to my writing skills… but I think this is what you call a 'slight lime'?...

Please see my other fics, 'Clover'- an angst chaptered fanfic- and 'Snowflakes' -a SxS fluff Christmas one-shot fanfic- and write a review…

I keep telling myself to focus on 'Clover' first but these one-shots just keep popping into my head, begging to be written. Schools are over for me already so I have a lot of time in my hands.

Peach Blossoms421


End file.
